


First Date

by silverspecks



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspecks/pseuds/silverspecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Evie have their first date. It doesn't entirely work out (until it does).</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

First Date 

So Mal was pretty sure that they weren't supposed to accidentally teleport to the Isle of the Lost for their first date. She had wanted to teleport them to a beach, and have a romantic picnic and probably make out in privacy and not in front of people (like that horrible and traumatizing disaster of their first kiss). However the teleporting went all wrong and now they were stuck on the Isle of the Lost until Mal figured out how to get them home. 

Luckily no one had taken over her Mom's old shop yet. 

This was what Mal got for listening to Ben. Mal was going to make Evie cookies (Evie was an amazing chemist, but she couldn't bake because every time it would just turn into a science experiment), and they were going to order pizza delivery from the city close to the school, and they were going to make out and watch movies (hopefully nothing too icky and romantic but then...Evie), and it was going to be nice and quiet and not disruptive. 

But Ben had said this: “Mal,” He said, with a dramatic air to his voice, “Evie is a princess, and as such deserves the best and most well-thought out date in the world.”

“Huh?” Mal had asked. “What do I do then?” 

Ben of course suggested a picnic and well, it had worked with Mal, and then it worked doubly on Jay and Carlos (probably because of the food), and so Mal figured that she was better off listening to Ben, and just taking Evie on a romantic picnic. 

“So...” Evie said, “I'm guessing you didn't want to have our first date here?” 

Mal looked at her spellbook in frustration. “No.” She sighed. “I was going to take us on a date to a nice beach, and we could watch the sunset and...” She sighed. “I failed obviously.” 

Evie giggled. “You know,” She said. “A True Love's kiss can break any spell or curse, or even cast one for that matter...”

Mal blushed. Right. Evie was her true love, hence the embarrassing and traumatizing first kiss, where Mal accidentally put a sleeping curse on herself in the middle of class and Evie was the only one who could wake her up. 

Magic was a terrible thing to experiment with.

“I will just kiss you and think about exactly where I want to be.” Evie said in a teasing tone.  
“Yeah...Okay.” Mal said. 

And Evie kissed her breathlessly, and Mal kissed back (of course) and when she opened her eyes and pulled away...

“Our room,” Mal gasped. 

Evie was red. “Figured we could watch romantic comedies and make out.”

“Doesn't seem like your type of date.” 

Evie shrugged. “A girl gets tired of being on display.” 

Mal laughed. “Well.” She said. “That's the last time I listen to Ben.”

And other than the accidental magical mistake, Mal's first date with Evie was pretty much a blast.


End file.
